Life Has Its Limits
by XxLillieFlowerxX
Summary: After losing her mother in a car accident, Bambi moves in with her older cousin Randy Orton and his wife. Her life is turned upside down, when she goes on the road with her cousin and gets dragged into the world of wrestling. She starts to know what it's like to lose someone and learns how to fall in love without any distractions. Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Life Has It's Limits: Chapter 1**

* * *

I sat in the very back of the train, watching everything pass by my very eyes. I didn't feel like being around anyone, right now. I didn't want to be around anyone, after what happened in my life. Why me? Why me of all people had to happen like this? Hours and hours have gone by like nothing with the accident always on my mind. No matter how much I try to shake it out of my head, it just keeps coming back.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" said a voice bringing me out of my train of thought.

"Oh no...sorry." I replied with a smile, moving my bags out of the empty seat. The woman sat next to me, giving me a warm smile on her face. I smiled back for my own sake.

There was a moment that seemed like silence, until the woman spoke up. "I love dancing. Now I never had the body for it." the woman told with a chuckle as she looked at the cover of my magazine. "You dance, don't you?"

"I... I use to." I muttered as a flood of memories washed over me. I briefly shook my head a bit, trying get rid of the memories that keep finding themselves in my head. I remember everything. I remember everything perfectly clear, like a written sheet of paper. It was on the day of my graduation...not to mention the day of my mother's death. I remember coming home and finding her not there...instead, found policeman standing around my house. They asked me what my name was and I told them. They asked me to come to the police station with them...and that's when I found out...that my mother was killed. In a car accident. When I heard those words, I almost collapsed on the floor. I felt lonely...a loss that I will never see again. That's how it all ended up being a mess. Right now, I am being shipped to my cousin's in St Louis Missouri.

* * *

The train finally pulled into the train stop. As it did, I looked around for my cousin through the window. My face lit up a bit, when I found him, standing next to his wife. I walked up to where my cousin and his wife were waiting at, carrying my carry-on-bag. I pulled my older cousin in a tight hug. It's been like forever, since I've seen him. I was only 8 years old, when my mother decided to get up and move somewhere else, away from my loving family.

"10 years later and look at you." said my cousin.

"Yeah." I replied with a small smile.

I looked towards his wife, with a smile. She embraced me in a warm hug. "You've grown up so big. Last time I saw you, you were so tiny and now look at you. Tall and pretty."

"It's nice to see you two again." I muttered, with a low voice.

"C'mon. You must be really tired, from riding that train so long." My cousin said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and started to walk.

"I slept through most of it." I answered, with a slight yawn.

My cousin nodded his head understanding. "Do you have all your stuff, sweetheart?" His wife asked, making sure that I did.

"Yeah. Three suitcases, one big one." I told her.

He grabbed my carry-on-bag, walking away to lead me to their ride.

* * *

"Sorry that you had to go through that, Bambi. We know it must have been hard for you to have found out about your mother's death." explained his wife.

"Can we please not talk about her, ever again?" I said, looking out the window. I was seriously not in the mood to talk about her. She was the only family that I had left to trust to protect me. And now all of that is gone, after she died. Right now, I just wished she was still here, comforting me.

"I understand...sorry..." she apologized. I watch her give me a look of sympathy for a moment, before turning around in her seat. My cousin finally pulled up to a stop. The three of us got out of the car, but not before helping me get my things out of the trunk of the car. I took a first look of the house, while my cousin got my stuff. The house was fairly big and slightly had a few windows. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a big huge pool in the back of their house.

I followed the two of them into the huge building, to know where they lived. "Here we are." my cousin said as he opened the door, easing my things inside. "Put them anywhere. I'll give you a tour." he said as his wife shut the door. I followed my cousin around, letting him show me around his house.

I guess this is my new life from now on. No more living in the neighborhood like I use to, or nothing. This is my new life. Let me introduce myself to my new life. My name...is Bambi Orton. And I am the cousin of Randy Orton.

* * *

**I know that chapter was a bit cheesy and boring, but this is my first time writing a WWE fic. I was afraid to write one, because I thought I would get judgement for even doing a WWE fanfic. Well, I hope I get a review and if there's anything wrong, just let me know. If you want to see what my character Bambi looks like, it's linked to my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I sat on the couch, watching TV, with Alanna, Randy and his wife, Sam's daughter, resting in my arms fast asleep. I couldn't help but stare down at her sleeping form in my arms. For some reason, I didn't have any reason to get mad at her, even if she did make a big mistake or not. She was just so adorable. Randy and Sam said that they needed to head out for a few minutes, so they asked me to watch over Alanna for a while. I had been living with Randy for a year. Surprisingly, I started to love it here. Sam seemed nice. I looked up to her as a mother figure, because she always seem to sense, when there's something on my mind that I don't want to talk about or not. As for their daughter, Alanna. So cute. She always looked so innocent, despite the fact that she may cause trouble or not, but I didn't see that. During the night, she would always sneak herself in my room and snuggle under the covers with me. Plus, she would always ask me to play with her, if Randy, or Sam were too both busy with something. When time for bed, I'd always tell her bedtime stories and such. And as for Randy, I look at him as an older brother. He had always been like an older brother to me, ever since I was a little kid. He'd always keep an eye out for me, making sure that I don't get hurt.

My thoughts were pushed away, when I heard the lock being picked with. I grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, standing up with Alanna in my arms. I heard the lock being played with and smiled, when the door swung opened to reveal Randy and Sam. "Hey, how was your night?" I greeted the two, holding Alanna in my arms.

"It was great. Pretty much normal and usual as always." Sam replied, taking off her coat and taking Alanna out of my hands. "We should probably ask you the same thing, Bambi. Did Alanna give you any trouble?" she asked me, getting serious.

I shook my head, chucking. "No. Not at all. If she gave me trouble, she would've been awake crying to you guys, when you got back." I laughed. Personally, I didn't see the little angel being a trouble maker. She was just so adorable to be like a clone of Dennis the Menace. She's practically like an innocent, newborn bunny.

I gave out a long yawn. As much as I didn't want to admit it, but I felt extremely exhausted from playing around with Alanna. I never knew something that seemed so innocent and quiet, can turn out to be playful and energetic. "I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." I mumbled, getting a "good night" back. I trudged up the stairs to my room, running a hand through my light brown locks.

* * *

"Bambi. Bambi." chanted a calm voice. I felt a firm hand shaking me softly on the shoulder. "Bambi. Bambi. Wake up, sweetie." repeated the calm voice.

"I'm awake." I mumbled tiredly, turning over to get a good look at the person, who seemed to be talking to me. I felt myself smile a bit, when I saw that someone, I didn't expect standing in front of me, with a warm smile. "Mommy?" I murmured groggy, feeling slightly overjoyed to see her standing in front of me. I held my and out to her, wanting to feel her motherly touch. But for some reason, it seem like she was being pulled away from me. "Mommy?" I called out to her, checking if I can get a reaction out of her. However, I didn't anything. I felt my insides jump with fear, when I saw that she was being pulled further and further away from me. And there were flashes of red and blue and my mother's dead body.

* * *

I shot awake, feeling cold sweat drench me. I breathed in and out, letting the fear exit out of my body. How can I forget? It's been like a year, or so, since my mother was killed in an accident. For some reason, I keep having the same dream over and over, about her being alive and then dead again. Why can't I forget about how she died? Is it fate that has it bad for me?

Letting out a sigh, I hovered my feet above the ground, running a hand through my messy hair. I felt tired. I felt weak and tired. Not from the dream, but from what happened a few months ago. It was like I my heart drained out of blood loss, when I found out about her death. I didn't have the breath to cry, or anything. It just felt like I was dead myself. Not wanting to think about it any longer, I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I suddenly stopped, when I heard talking coming from Randy and Sam's room. I was about to continue on what I was about to do, but I was just curious. I know I shouldn't eaves drop on people's conversation, I mean it's none of my business, so there you have it. But when I heard my name, I instantly became curious and crawled over towards the door. "It's been a year, Randy. A year." I heard Sam say.

"Yeah. I guess she's still not over it." I heard Randy sigh. They were right. I was still not over the day that my mom had to pass on to the other world. Trust me, when you lose someone dear to you, three or more years wouldn't be enough to forget about it. It was hard for me to forget about her. I just miss her so much. "I guess one year isn't enough. I wish there was something I could do to make her forget about what happened. Did you see the way she looked, when we went to her mother's funeral. She practically looked miserable, Sam."

I heard a sigh come from Sam's lips. "Randy, I know this might not work for her, and especially you. But..." There was a long pause in the room, before speaking up. "...Why don't you take her on the road with you, next week?"

My eyes slightly widen at Sam's suggestion. On the road with Randy, next week? But why? "What? Why do you want me to do that? You know it won't be easy keeping an eye out for her, with all the superstars there, you know?"

"I mean yeah, but she needs a break from all this, Randy. With all that's happened over the year, she needs a little vacation. And besides, her birthday is coming up in a few weeks, so we at least have to have something special planned for her and she needs to get out more." I heard Sam explain.

I need to get out more? She did slightly have a point. I never wanted to leave the house, especially if Randy, Sam, and Alanna were going somewhere special. I wasn't an outside person, I was just me; staying in the house, playing on my 3DS, or my cellphone to entertain myself, if I was bored out of my mind. But going somewhere far away was different. I was going to be away from home for a few weeks, or so. Is that something I'll be able to handle?

* * *

A another week flew by flew by for me. I sat in one of the seats on the plane, next to Randy, who was snoring like a pig, playing Robot Unicorn Attack on my phone. Can you blame for trying to entertain myself, at least? We've been on this plane for what seemed like hours, and it was really starting to bug the hell out of me. If Randy thinks that I wanna sit here on the plane for like 4 hours, doing nothing, until we get off, boy he was wrong. I know I said I wasn't an outside person, but I just can't stand being cooped up in small places, with no entertainment in the category. The term "fun" use to be a favorite word of mine...but not anymore. Hours and hours passed by like it was nothing, until I felt the plane come to a halt.

"Randy." I whispered to him, careful not to disturb a few people, who seemed to be enjoying the peace and quiet. "Randy." I whispered again, only get a loud snore in response. Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I took out a magazine and twisted it up like a newspaper. Like an owner punishing a dog, I wacked him upside the head, very hard.

I watch him shoot awake, holding his head in pain. "What the hell did you do that, for? What am I? Your dog?" he growled, slightly glaring at me.

"Look around, dumbass." I said, rolling my eyes a bit.

He took a look around and notice that the plane stopped. "Oh yeah. I knew that." he replied, rolling his eyes. Sure you did. I stood up and followed Randy out of the plane to the arena. I quietly walked behind my cousin. I kept my head down, I would only nod if I was spoken to. I'm just a person, who would mostly keep to myself, most of the time if I wanted to.

"Hey, Randy." I looked up to a blonde-haired woman, standing in front of Randy. "Have you seen Natty around here, lately? I kinda need to talk to her about something."

"Never seen her, since I got here. Sorry, Kaitlyn." he apologized, watching her let out a sigh.

"It's not a problem, it's fine." Before she could even walk away, she took notice that I was standing behind Randy. "Who's your friend, behind you?" she asked, becoming a little curious.

He glanced at me, before putting an arm around my shoulders. "Oh. Kaitlyn this is my younger cousin, Bambi and Bambi this is-"

"Kaitlyn, the WWE's Divas Champion." I interrupted with a smile. He didn't need to tell me twice, because I already knew about half the people in the WWE universe. I nicely held my hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you, Kaitlyn."

"Same here. Randy talks about you, a lot." she smiled, shaking my hand.

"Oh really?" I replied, looking towards Randy with a sly expression.

He looked away, hiding his expression of embarrassment.

* * *

I was being escorted around the building by Kaitlyn, since Randy had to discuss a few things with his boss. I know I'm not the type to start on quick friendships, but she really seemed like an awesome person to be around. To my surprise, the two of us quickly hit it off as friends. She had told me everything about herself and what she likes. "So what's it like being in the WWE?" I asked, becoming a little curious.

"Well...it feels kind of like a dream, but it feels pretty real, once you blink a few times and try pinching yourself a few times." She laughed. "I was pretty nervous, when I first joined the NXT. But I have to say, it was a little rough, because of having a few divas embarrass and harass me everywhere I go."

Apparently, she didn't need to tell me that. Because I saw it all on TV. "Kinda like non-stop grudge, right?"

Kaitlyn looked at me, before giving me an understanding look. "Well, it's something like that." Before I knew, the two of us walked into a room, that appeared to be the divas locker room. I watched as one of the divas greeted Kaitlyn warmly. "Guys, there's someone I want you to meet." She announced, walking over towards me and putting an arm around my shoulders. "Everyone, meet Bambi Orton and Bambi meet the divas." she introduced.

Before I could even say hi, one of the divas piped up in surprise. "You're related to Randy Orton?" asked the diva, who appeared to be one of the Bella Twins.

I gave a nervous smile. "Uh, yeah. I'm his cousin." I simply said, as if making it sound like it was no big deal.

"You're the one, I've been hearing about from Randy?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. It's nice to me you guys." I greeted, shyly.

After playing the game of a hundred questions, I sat with one of the divas, talking about my what I like to do and such. Of course, unlike most girls I wasn't into that girlie crap; like wearing a lot of make-up, wearing high heels, and expensive shit. But I didn't really have a problem with one of the divas being girlie. I mean they are girls, right? I we silently playing Pokémon on my 3DS, while Maryse was sitting behind me, braiding my hair as the divas talked among each other. I immediately reached for my phone, when it started to vibrate. I had just gotten a text from Randy, saying that he was looking for me. I let out a sigh, standing up.

"I hated to ruin the fun, guys, but I have to go. My cousin is looking for me."

I heard a few whines and begs come from one of the divas. Who could blame them? They almost showered me with praise and affection, like a stray puppy. "Do you need me to show you around?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm pretty sure I know my way around. See you around." With that said, I left the locker room to find my cousin.

* * *

I checked around a few places, where I would find Randy. I have to admit that this building was like a maze, that mostly likely people would get lost, like a little mouse. I knew I should've had one of the divas to show me around, before I at least left. I was immediately pulled away from my own thoughts, when I felt a shoulder collide roughly with my shoulder, knocking my phone out my hand. "Sorry. I didn't see you." I muttered, looking to who ran into me

A light-bleached blonde-haired man turned and glared at me. "I'll say. Why don't watch where you're going next time, you clumsy idiot." he growled, as if he'd purposely meant to say that.

My face instantly turned into a scowl. By now, I knew who this guy was. The one, who always thinks highly of himself; Dolph Ziggler, or should I call him Dick Ziggler, since he's always such a dick. I watched him walk away. "Fucking dickhead." I muttered.

Obviously, hearing me, he spun around, with a harsh glare. "What did you say?!" he demanded, almost getting in my face.

"I called you a dickhead. Did I mumble, or did I have to say it louder for you?" I scowled at him, not regretting what I said. "Oh, wait a minute. You probably can't hear me, because all that bleach in you hair has drilled its way into your head.""

Dickhead gave a dark chuckle. "You don't know who you're messing with, little girl. If you were a man, I'd beat the living hell out of you."

"Oh really, Ziggler?" demanded an unfamiliar male voice. I look behind me to see the WWE Champion, John Cena, one of the rarest people I'd ever see, sticking up for me. I heard from Sam, that he and Randy were actually on friendly terms, but enemies on screen. It's pretty obvious to know about John Cena, he was practically everywhere you go. On TV, magazines, and even video games. "You and how many of your army?"

"Oh, so this is now you're business, Cena? I got words for you, why don't you stay out of this? This has nothing to do with you."

"I'm making it my business. Aren't you suppose to be gay? Since you dress in a pink shirt, wearing silver thongs to ring, I'll have to assume you're gay, right?" he joked.

I coughed out a laugh, even though it may not be the funniest joke in the world. I watched dickhead turned red with anger, breathing in and out slightly. "You're lucky the two of us aren't in the ring, right now." he sneered to John, before turning to me. "And you're lucky my girlfriend wasn't standing next to me, when you decided to insult me. I wasted my time here enough." he said, before walking away.

I turned to my savior with a thankful smile. "Thanks for sticking up for me. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I just can't stand pricks like him, that don't know how to shut the hell up, when no one cares." I let a laugh. "Hey, I've never seen you around before. Are you a new diva?"

"No, I'm here with my cousin. I'm kind of looking for him and I can't seem to find him with the luck I'm slightly having." I giggled, feeling a little shy. Why do I feel shy around this guy? It's not like I have a crush on him.

"What's his name? I'm sure I might know, who you're trying to find if I know."

I took a deep breath and told him the straight answer. "I'm looking my cousin, Randy Orton." I watch him give me a slightly shocked look. "You surprised?"

"No. It's just that, Randy never told me about him having a cousin, except having a wife and a daughter. Are you sure you're his cousin?" he asked, as if I was stalking him, or something.

"John-"

"How's it going, John?" Randy greeted, interrupting our conversation.

"Hey man." John greeted back, giving Randy a manly hug.

They finally released each other and Randy glanced between the two of us. "I see you've met my cousin, Bambi." he said, looking between the two of us.

"This is actually your cousin, Randy?" John questioned, looking over me, a bit. Randy gave a nod. "Why didn't you tell me, you had a gorgeous cousin?"

Randy laughed and gave John a slight glare. "Maybe because there are a few bad apples around here, that can't be trusted. Anyway, Bambi, you ready to head to the hotel? I'm tired as hell."

I looked at him, like he was crazy for a moment. He was the one, who had me sniffing up and down the halls, like a policemen dog, looking for him. "Yeah. I feel tired." I looked towards John, with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, John. See you around." I said, walking away with Randy.

I have a feeling that tomorrow, is going to be slightly differently.

* * *

**I know that was sort of a cheesy chapter this time, but I tried my best. And I know that changing the name to Bambi wasn't the best thing to do and I know you're going to judge me for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"RANDALL KEITH ORTON! YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, banging violently on the bathroom door that was locked. Anger and annoyance were both boiling inside me. I was cold, wet, and pissed off as it is.

"No way! You're gonna kick my ass, if I do!" he shouted back at me, sounding like a little, whiney kid. That innocent little act he was pulling, wasn't gonna get him anywhere for that practical shit, he pulled just a moment ago. He thought it'd be wise to dump freezing, cold water on me, while I was peacefully dreaming about God knows what.

"No shit, asshole! You damn right, I'm gonna kick your ass! You think that shit's funny? You think I'm gonna let you walk out of here, scott-free, after what you just did, not too long ago?"

"Well, you're the one who knocked me over the head with magazine yesterday." he argued.

"I did that for a reason and that was to get you to stop drooling in your sleep."

"But you didn't have to hit me that hard."

I gave a low chuckle. "Not as hard as I'm going to be on you." I said with an evil chuckle. "Now open up, or I'll call and tell Sam, that you weren't very nice to me and treated me like shit."

"WHAT?! That's not fair! I always mind my own business, I don't pick on you!" he shouted behind the door. He doesn't pick on me? Yeah right. If he doesn't pick on me, then he wouldn't have dumped cold water on me.

I cracked my knuckles, with a smirk. "You have two choices, Randy. Either you come out here and take your beating like a normal person, or I'll tell Sam, exactly what happened. Which is it, Randy?"

* * *

After my little punishment for Randy, I was walking down the halls, talking to Kaitlyn along with Layla, Cameron, and Naomi, with the two of them linked on to my arms. I watched the four of them laugh with amusement as I told them about the incident that occurred this morning. Instead of giving him a regular beating, I gladly took the liberty of dumping cold ice down his shirt and pants. I didn't wanna end up feeling responsible for giving him injuries, since he has to look perfectly fine and normal, when he's on screen. I doubt the fans would wanna see him with a black eye and a couple of bruises, once he approaches the ring. Honestly, sometimes he just finds a way to get on my nerves, but I know he doesn't mean anything by it.

"That's really unusual. I never knew someone like you, would actually have the guts to do something like that. Where'd learn you know do to something like that?" Kaitlyn asked, giggling a bit.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. That was the very question I just wanted to hear. "Well, ladies. There are a few things that I take notes from. There's comedy movies, there's Prank Wars, and a few YouTube videos. I just watch them to learn how unusual shit is done, instead of the original stuff. Just gotta watch closely and see how the work is easily done without a problem."

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to responded, but suddenly closed immediately. I started to wonder why, when...

"Well, well, well. Look what the ragly_ cats_ dragged in." mocked a female voice. By now, I knew who that voice belonged to. The WWE's most minupulative and psycho-botic chick; AJ Lee. She stood there, with a smug and fake smile on her face as ever, staring the divas around down. Her face instantly turned into a glare, when she finally spotted me. "Who the hell are you?"

I gave her my most sarcastic, sweet greeting ever. "Hi, I'm Bambi Orton. Randy's cousin. I am so glad to meet the psycho-botic chick of WWE's roster, who loves nothing more than to be..." I paused for a few minutes, before opening my mouth. "...crazy." I greeted, with a fake cheerful expression. One of the divas around me, let out a laugh in amusement.

I watch her face scrunch up in pure annoyance, before putting on a smile, like she didn't know what I said. "Oh, so you're Randy's cousin. The one that the locker room never shuts up about. The bitch, who confronted and insulted my Ziggy last night." she explained, her face changing into a murderous one.

I gave a nod. "Well, yeah. If you're talking about...Dick Ziggler, I got a chance to "properly" introduce myself to him, seeing that he's nothing but a dumb blonde, since he doesn't speak English."

I watched her face turn from a murderous expression to an evil expression. I saw the look in her eyes. The crazy look. I knew she was using those eyes to intimidate me, but surprisingly I wasn't intimidated, not fazed by her murderous eyes. Her looks might have killed a few people who dared to mess with her, but I wasn't dead yet. "You're lucky you're visiting. Otherwise, I'd take great delight in making your life a living Hell... Bambi Orton. "

I just shrugged, not really fearing her words. Honesty, even though she is a little taller than me, she still doesn't scare me. "Oh trust me... from what I've been put through, I know exactly how much I can handle. I'm only gonna be around a while, so all I can really say is... Bring it on, Pyscholocke." The divas let out a snicker, while AJ stood there, as if she looked satisfied.

AJ sauntered up to me, an evil look in her eyes. "This isn't over, Little Bambi. You just watch your back, 'cause I'll be breaking every single bone inside it." With that say, she threw me one last glare, before turning heel and walking off.

The divas stared at me, with impressed smiles on their faces. "I cannot believe you just stood up to AJ, like that." Layla commented, with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well, she was only trying to front by trying to push my buttons, but I'm a little surprised myself that I was able to stand up to her. She's the people that I hate, so she doesn't scare me." Some people might like the crazy chick, but when the girl takes it too far, it gets ugly. Way ugly. "Hey, you guys wanna come with me, back to me and Randy's hotel room, and watch a movie, or something?" I asked them.

* * *

Just like I asked, we were back in the hotel. I sat on the carpet floor, the divas sitting around me. I talked with one of them, while Naomi and Cameron were painting my toenails. Layla sat behind me, playing around with my hair, while I had Kaitlyn's feet sitting in my lap, painting her toenails as well. You can pretty much tell, that all of us were acting like a couple of girly girls. All four of them were practically talking and bragging about the Superstars in the roster; Sheamus, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes and some other shit. I can understand that they're all girls, but c'mon! I know it wouldn't take a genius to know that some of these Superstars around here, are assholes and have no respect at all. Except for themselves that is.

I sat quietly, trying to get all three, big coins Super Mario 3D Land, while the four of them talked among themselves. "Damn it, this is starting to piss me off!" I cursed, flustered that I have to start all the way over. How in the hell do they expect me to be able get it, with all these things floating around?!"

"Girl, would you just give it a rest, already?" Cameron groaned, snatching my 3DS out of my hands. "You've been playing that thing for like 2 hours, like brainless zombie." she added, sitting my 3DS.

"Wait! I wasn't don't yet, Camero. I still need to get those coins, so I can unlock a stage." I told her, reaching for my hand-held game, only to have her move it out of my reach. "Please, Camero. Just one more game, please." I begged, reaching for 3DS, once again.

"Uh-uh, girl! That should be enough for you." she scolded, handing it to Naomi. "You're a complete gamefreak. If you keep playing it, every blue moon, you won't have any brain cells to think with." she laughed.

"What is this?" Layla suddenly asked. I looked to see her, examining a tiny figure of wonder woman. "Is this suppose wonder woman?"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Yeah. That's the very first one, I got when I was fifteen years old. I carry it around, for good luck, when I need it." I went on the other side of the bed and grabbed a pink bad, that I keep all my valuable things in. I sat on the floor between the divas. "Girls, say hello to my little friends." I said, digging in my bag and taking out the figurines, I brought with me. "Ladies, this is Harley Quinn, Super Girl, Batgirl, Samus Aran, Black Cat, and Dark Magician Girl and I think that's pretty much all I brought with me." I introduced. I wouldn't be surprised, if they thought I was weird. Unlike most people, I'm not afraid to speak up what I do for a living. I walked towards the small kitchen, and took out five plastic cups. "You guys want anything to drink, or eat?"

"These are so cute." Kaitlyn gushed, examining one of my figurines. "Where'd you get these? Did you travel to Japan and collect these?"

"Well, I didn't exactly go to Japan and buy them. I order them off online on eBay." I replied, putting scoops of ice cream in each cup. "I have more at home, if you guys wanna see more, sometime." I said, handing each of them their cups, including myself.

"Really? What's the number of how many you got?" Naomi questioned.

"Hmm...I think I have like...twenty-nine, or probably thirty at home." I guessed, hoping one of them was lucky number I have at home. I went to continue on, but I simple knock had to ruin it. It's probably room service to deliver food. I walked towards the door, swinging it open to find nobody. Except a beautiful batch of roses at my feet. I rose an eyebrow. Who would send me roses and not even face to face? Pretty cheesy, I might say. Picking it up, I walked back inside.

"Who was at the door?" Layla asked, curious.

I raised the batch of roses in my hand. "The roses?" I simply answered.

"Who's it from?" Kaitlyn asked, looking at the roses, along with the divas.

"I don't know." I read the note that was attached to it. "_I'll meet you at the club friday, enjoy. _That's all it says, nothing else. It doesn't say who sent them."

Cameron smirked at me. "Oooh. Maybe someone wants to be your boyfriend."

"Are you kidding me? You know stalking can be the right word for it, you know that?" I told them. Right now, stalking was the last thing I liked. I've seen it in the animes and I know how that shit works.

"Having a secret admirer isn't illegal, Bambi." Cameron reasoned.

"Yeah, but having a stalker isn't the best thing in the world, either, Camero." I told her in the same tone of her voice.

"So what do you wanna do? You want to figure out who this secret admirer, or "stalker" is?" Kailtlyn emphasized.

"Don't you think it's obvious, that I wanna find out who sent me these roses, Katie?" I told her. "I might not have mentioned it a bit early, but I don't like being stalked everywhere I go. So I think you already know the answer."

"But what if he isn't stalking you, Bambi? He's probably too shy to approach you." Naomi reasoned.

"That's another thing, I should be worried about and it still doesn't make me feel any better, or safer, if I have a stalker on my hands."

* * *

**I'm just gonna stop there for now and continue this chapter on the next one. I know it's been so long since I updated. And I know you think my OC is a little Mary-Sueish that she has figurines and loves comics, but I don't want to make her overly perfect. You know. I just want her to sound like a badass for a change.**


End file.
